For currently available passive devices (ex.—passive parts), the pad size required for even the smallest of said passive parts is often the same as the pad size required for larger passive devices. A device (ex.—part) which requires a large pad area in comparison to the size of the device may not result in a reduction in board area required for interconnect. For these currently available passive devices, reduction in the total area required for interconnect may not track (ex.—may not be proportional to) the size reduction of the individual piece parts.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a component for interconnecting small piece parts which addresses the problems associated with currently available solutions.